Real Love, Not Play
by YuriChan220
Summary: Early Birthday gift for Major Mike Powell. Hibari sometimes wonders if Haruka's love is real and just playing. Haruka proves her wrong.


**Real Love, Not Play**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Hibari**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Autho'rs Note: So…this is part of Major Mikey's birthday story. I can't help myself, really. Ehehe~! Things have been…going on lately during the week and I wanted to write something for him before his actual birthday. So, please, enjoy~!**

"Fufu~! Come on, Hibari-chan~" the honey blonde beckons her small pinkette of a girlfriend over toward the tub with her a crooked finger. "The water's warm~"

"It's kinda….small," Hibari says, taking a couple steps closer. "You sure it will fit us both?"

"Not to worry, my dear. It'll be fine."

The flower eyed girl nods, puts the towel that's around her body aside and slowly steps in the tub. Haruka makes her turn around and press her large breasts against her back, making her jump a little.

"Haruka-san!" she squeaks.

"Fufu~! You feel so soft and warm~" the honey blonde coos. "Just like a baby. I could just cuddle you all night~"

"Haruka-san, please~" Hibari can't help but giggle.

The mad scientist Senran continues to cuddle her small girlfriend for a few minutes. It's been a year since they became an official couple. Though Yagyuu still gets really jealous of Haruka and tries to interfere, much to Hibari's dismay. But she still slightly accepted those two as a couple and let them go just to be with Mirai. Since then, Haruka has invited Hibari numerous times to the hideout to spend time together and the other members of the Crimson Squad mind their own business, leaving those two alone. Right now, they are spending the night together, however Haruka gets an idea.

She leans closer to her girlfriend. "Say, Hibari-chan," she whispers in her ear. "The night is still young. How about we go for a little walk~?"

Hibari smiles and nods, putting her hands on Haruka's, closing her eyes. "I'd love to, Haruka-san."

"Excellent~. Let's get out now."

Both of the girls get out of the tub, dry themselves off and put on fresh clothes. Haruka is wearing a yellow tank top with a white button up shirt with a white short skirt and high heeled sandals while Hibari is wearing a yellow striped tank top with a frilly red skirt, white knee high socks and sneakers. Haruka picked that out just for her cause she loves to see her in revealing clothes. And although it's embarrassing for the little pinkette, as long as Haruka picked it out, it's fine. Once they are done, they exit the hideout, hold hands as they start walking around the empty forest. The night is so quiet and peaceful, except for the crickets chirping. Hibari looks up at her girlfriend and the honey blonde just giggles, gently squeezing the pinkette's hand.

Hibari swings her arm that's holding Haruka's hand a little, looking up at the beautiful night sky.

"A lot of stars tonight~!" she exclaims. "They are all twinkling!"

"Mmmmm…you're right!" Haruka says as she looks up as well. "Almost as if they are Hibari-chan's eyes twinkling for me~!"

"Ehhhhh!?" Hibari jumps at what her girlfriend is saying. "Wh-whaaaaat!?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious, dear~?" Haruka says happily, clasping her hands together, sort of tilting them to the right. "Your eyes twinkle a lot more when you're happy. And that makes ME happy as well~!"

Hibari stares at the taller girl, as if there are sparkling stars scattered around her head and a bright pink background is behind her. "Haruka-san…you're comparing me again, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I~? You're my only girlfriend I have, you know~?"

"Ahhhhh…this is really embarrassing…"

"Not as long as it's just the two of us~"

"But still…" Hibari dead pans, looking to the side and blushes.

Haruka pets her smaller girlfriend like a puppy. "Don't be silly. You're just so cute I can't help myself, really."

Hibari sighs and embraces her taller girlfriend, resting her head on her chest. "I know, Haruka-san."

The two remain in each other's arms for a while, listening the crickets chirping and the soft sound of the trees rustling from the light wind blowing until Hibari breaks the ice.

"Sometimes…I do wonder if you really love me," Hibari says.

"What do you mean?" Haruka frowns as she pulls away. "We're a couple, why wouldn't you think I love you for real?"

"I know what you do for fun," Hibari points out. "Doing various crazy experiments on people and playing around with them, including me. Then, I ask myself if it's worth loving me if you do those things often."

Haruka hesitates for a moment while putting a hand on her chin to think. The flower eyed girl does have a point there, but clearly, she's wrong about some things. How come she's saying this now when they are truly a couple? Though, now that she thinks about it, Hibari has said something like that before they became a couple and were just good friends. Haruka loves to mess with people, including her. But right now, it's different.

Haruka gently embraces her smaller girlfriend. "Listen…Hibari-chan…I know I do those crazy things for fun. But this is now. We're truly girlfriends, meaning my love for you is real." She tips her chin to her level, her flower eyes looking into Haruka's emerald ones. "Trust me, darling. This is truly my real love for you. Nothing silly or out of the ordinary."

"Haruka-san…" Hibari cannot help but swoon at the honey-blonde's beautiful face. That gentle smile along with a little giggle.

The honey-blonde leans in to kiss her on the lips, for a brief moment. "I love you, Hibari-chan. Truly, I do."

"I love you, too, Haruka-san."

Haruka takes the lead by hugging her a bit tighter and pressing her lips against Hibari's again. The kiss lasts longer this time with Haruka's tongue dominating Hibari's with soft moans being heard from both of them. They kiss and kiss with Haruka touching and groping Hibari's behind a little during this. And then, both of them pull away, panting heavily due to lack of oxygen and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Darling…~" Haruka purrs as she caresses Hibari's hair.

"Haruka-san~" Hibari says back.

They dive in for more and the flower eyed girl wraps her arms around Haruka's neck, bending her right leg as she does this. However, it causes them to fall on the ground with Hibari being on top, still kissing her. By the time they pull away again, they gaze at each other once more. Haruka smiles a gentle smile, caressing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Fufu~! You can be assertive at times, too, darling~" she says. "Looks like you learned a few things from me~"

"Of course I have~" Hibari replies. "Because I learn from the best~"

"That's my girl~"

They embrace one another, sharing one last passionate kiss. Haruka's love is definitely real and Hibari knows it just from her affection.


End file.
